


寵物店主人能慶祝節日嗎？  Can pet shop owners celebrate the holidays?

by selenelee



Series: Pet shop owner Will [3]
Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pet shop owner Will series, 作者感恩節爆肝三部曲, 寵物店主人系列
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27724024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenelee/pseuds/selenelee
Summary: 寵物店主人Will究竟會如何與Hannibal慶祝節日？How will pet shop owner Will celebrate the holiday with Hannibal?Ch 1: 寵物店主人能負責感恩節晚餐嗎？Can pet shop owners take care of Thanksgiving dinner?Ch 2: 寵物店主人能不要在平安夜惹火上身嗎？Can pet shop owners not get trouble on Christmas Eve?Ch 3: 寵物店主人能在聖誕節答應我的同居請求嗎？Can the pet shop owner agrees to my cohabitation request on Christmas?Ch 4: 寵物店主人能快樂地在新家中度過新年嗎？Can pet shop owners get a happy new year in new home?Ch 5: 寵物店主人能接受在情人節於賭城結婚嗎？Can pet shop owner say yes to marry in Vegas?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Pet shop owner Will [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017975
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. 寵物店主人能負責感恩節晚餐嗎？  Can pet shop owners take care of Thanksgiving dinner?

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的話：我是在星期三的夜晚才發現翌日星期四是感恩節,所以決定要寫三篇不同的Hannigram同人文.今次我真是爆肝而寫.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will因為Abigail受到傷害而決定把Lounds作為感恩節晚餐.
> 
> Will decides to make Lounds for Thanksgiving dinner because of Abigail's hurt.

以黑色為主調的廚房 , 白色的中島顯得特別突出 . 身穿酒紅色恤衫的男人在一旁壓爛南瓜，而身穿深綠色法蘭絨的男人則在搓揉餅皮 .

”Will,  時間差不多要準備主菜 , 你去地下室拿用作晚宴的肉類來 .”Hannibal  說 .

“ 那你可能要等一會兒 .”Will 向 Hannibal 拋了一個微笑 .

” 我很有耐性，你可以慢慢來 .”Hannibal 也以微笑回應他 .

Will 走到地下室 , 打開一道隱蔽的門 , 門後是一個密室 .  密室內有數個冷藏櫃，中央放了一台手術枱 , 而上面躺了一個已失去左腳的女人 .

” 早上好 , Lounds  女士 .”Will 向那紅髮的女士說 .

”Will, 對不起 . 請你放過我，我向你道歉 . 求求你，不要殺掉我 .”Lounds  哭得涕泗滂沱，不斷向 Will 求饒 .” 我向你報證，我不會報警 .”

“ 很可惜 , 你應該道歉的人不是我 .”Will 拿起了鋸子 .

在廚房的 Hannibal 看見了 Will 拿著三個袋子 . 一袋是煙肉 ( 非人肉） ,  一袋是早於一星期前便開始醃製的火腿 , 而另一袋則是新鮮的小腿肉 . 火腿和小腿是來自於同一隻豬玀 .

“ 你有聽到聲音嗎？ ”

“ 沒有 , 我可以保證地下室的隔音效果 .”Hannibal 接過了 Will 手中的肉類 , 然後再一起準備今晚的感恩節晚宴 .

—————————————————————

一星期前

”Will, 感恩節那天你打算怎樣慶祝？ ” Hannibal 又帶了午餐到 Will 的寵物店 .

” 沒有甚麼打算 . 可能簡簡單單與你和 Abigail 吃晚餐 .” Will 把最後的貨物擺到倉庫中 , 然後開始與 Hannibal 共進午餐 .

” 我打算舉行一場晚宴 , 邀請我們都熟悉的人 .”

“ 聽上來不錯 .”Will 附議 .” 那可能我們要預備一些特別的食材 .”

門鈴響起， Abigail 下課後回到了寵物店 , 但與平時不同的是她雙眼通紅 .Will 察覺了 Abigail 有問題 .

”Abigail, 你發生什麼事？ ”Will 憂心道 .

”Will...”Abigail 撲向 Will, 在他的懷抱中盡情哭泣 .

Will 抱緊了她 . 而 Hannibal 則像吃了醋般看著 Will. 

Hannibal 決定有所行動 , 他走向 Abigail  旁邊遞出自己高級訂製的袋巾，為 Abigail 擦掉臉上的眼淚 .

”Abigail  告訴我們發生什麼事，我和 Will 會幫助你 .”Hannibal 像一個仁慈的父親對女兒說 .

”Lounds 在她的犯罪新聞網站重提那件事 . 她甚至跟蹤我 .”Abigail 說完後依然伏在 Will 的懷中再次哭泣 .

在 Will 的不斷安慰下， Abigail 終於哭累 .Will 決定今天提早關店，送 Abigail 回家 . 

Hannibal 也在完成當天的會診後來到 Will 和 Abigail 的家中 , 探望 Abigail 是否安好 .

” 她已在床上睡著 . 看得出 Lounds 寫的文章和做的事對她來說是很大的打擊 .”Will 把手中的平板電腦交給 Hannibal ，平板完整顯示出 Lounds 的文章 .

Lounds 的文章重提數年前在 Abigail 身上發生的事，更抺黑她才是真正的 Minnesota Shrike ，她的父親是被她陷害成代罪羔羊 , 而 Abigail 則是一個冷血動物 .Lounds 更跟蹤 Abigail 就讀的大學，在她的朋友面前揭露她的過去 .

” 這真是 ... 太卑劣 .” Hannibal 曾聽過 Will 說 Abigail 的過去 , 基本上可以確定 Abigail 是共犯，但她絕對沒有親手殺過任何人，沒有把父親當成代罪羔羊，更加不是一個冷血無情的人 .

” 這不止 ,Lounds 的店更推出 Minnesota Shrike 的模型 .”Will 把網站頁面轉到商品頁 .Abigail 的父親模型，拿著了一個蓋面了黑髮的人頭和染了血的刀 .

” 這已經不是卑劣的行為 .”Will 把拳頭打在牆上 .

”Will, 我理解你的心情 . 你曾告訴我希望 Lounds 死時的情況 , 我可以協助你 .”

“ 不需要 , 她已經不配成為藝術品 .”

“ 你想把她哪部分放在餐桌上？ ”

” 全部 .”

——————————————————

Will 與 Hannibal 在廚房準備的感恩節晚宴已準備得差不多 .  鋪滿了煙肉的火雞正在保溫，蜂蜜烤火腿在焗爐中香烤著，以果仁果脯作內餡的小腿肉捲亦準備完畢 . 萬事俱備，只需要等待客人的到來 .

Alana 和 Margot 最先到達，她們紛紛被這食物香味吸引住 . Abigail 也到了，她的臉上雖沒有平時的笑容，但臉色已比一星期前好 .

Beverly 和 Price  也到了 .Will 曾邀請過 Zeller, 但他的主廚驕傲心拒絕了 Hannibal 的佳餚 .

Will 在用餐廳招呼客人，而 Abigail 則被 Hannibal 叫到廚房幫手拿食物到用餐廳 . 當 Abigail 從廚房出來時，她比一星期前有更亮眼的笑容 .

” 你跟 Abigail 說了甚麼？ ”Will 在 Hannibal 身旁悄悄地說 .

” 我只是告訴她， Lounds 以非客人的身份出現這場感恩節晚宴 . 隨後她看了烤火腿後，便恢復笑容 .”

一桌七人開始共聚晚宴，以往都是由 Hannibal 作晚宴的致詞，但今次 Abiagil 提出由她作致詞 .

“ 各位，我想借此機會向我珍惜的人感恩， Will 和 Dr.Lecter. Will 你是在我最無助的時候拉了我一把，數年來的照料帶給我一個正常的生活，遠離過去悲傷的生活和回憶 . 你會為我傷心而傷心，會為我的快樂而快樂 . Dr.Lecter, 我認識你的時間不長 .  但你確實是一位紳士，你的待人處事方式是我傍樣 . 你豐富的知識和技能都值得我學習 .  雖然我沒有原本的家庭，但你們給了我一個新的家 . 你們就像我的父親 , 謝謝你們，我愛你們 .”Abigail  向 Will  和 Hannibal 致酒 .

“ 這真是十分感人 .” Will 被 Abigail  的致詞感動 .

一桌七人也進食由 Fredricka Lounds 提供的晚宴， Abigail 把每一口的肉咀嚼得十分認真，她重新感受到家人的愛，她享受著這般滋味 .


	2. 寵物店主人能不要在平安夜惹火上身嗎？   Can pet shop owners not get trouble on Christmas Eve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will 嚴厲拒絕Hannibal的請求,為了懲罰Hannibal,Will真的是出盡全力. 但可惜的是,他反而被Hannibal懲罰轉頭.

” 不行，我拒絕 .”

”Will 我們嘗試一次吧 .”

“Hannibal, 我說過如果你堅持下去的話我便和你分手 .”

“ 發生甚麼事？ ”Abigail 剛在大學上完假期前最後一節課後，便來到寵物店兼職 . 但想不到一入門口，竟然遇見 Will 和 Hannibal 在鬧分手 .

”Abigail 你來得正好，快把這個不是來光顧的壞人趕走 .”Will 毫不客氣地說 .

“Will, 你在發甚麼脾氣？怎可以對 Dr.Lecter 那麼無禮？ ” Abigail 一早已被 Hannibal 用美食收買 . 為了以後的五星級美食， Abigail 決定站在 Hannibal 那邊 .

“Will, 你看看吧 . 現在連 Abigail 比你更禮貌，更善解人意 .”

“ 那只是她對我們事情不清楚 .”

“ 那是甚麼事情？難道 Dr.Lecter 會欺負你嗎？ ”Abigail 完全不覺得 Dr.Lecter 會做錯任何事 .

“ 對， Will. 我們之間的事情不是在欺負你 .”

“ 現在不是，但當發生時便是 .”Will 是十分清楚 .

“Will, 那麼是甚麼事？ ”

” 這是 —— “ Hannibal  打算代 Will 回答時，被 Will 打斷 .“Hannibal! Abigail 還是小孩 .”

“ 甚麼小孩！我已經 21 歲，現在可以合法入賭場 .”

“ 總之我們談論的話題你最好不要聽 .”Will  嚴厲地責備 .

“Will ，不如你再考慮一下 .”

“ 不用再考慮了，我已經決定了 .”Will 感覺無法再與 Hannibal 溝通，決定暫時離開寵物店出外逛一逛 .

但直到辦公時間完結時， Abigail 和 Hannibal 還未看見 Will 回來 . Hannibal 發了短訊給 Wil ，但只是得到了 “ 回家見 ” 這簡短的訊息 .

—————————————————————

Hannibal 駕駛著汽車回到了家中，他拿出鎖匙準備打開大門 . 但他聽到背後有人慢慢接近，正當 Hannibal 打算回擊時，被那人用毛巾掩蓋口鼻，隨後他便昏迷著 .

當 Hanninal 醒來時，發現他在自己的床上 . 他四肢被手扣綁在床上而且被脫光衣服，更被戴上了口塞 .  床附近有不少白色蠟燭擺設著，十分有情調 .

有人打開了房門，進入來的是做這些事情的幕後黑手， Will.

“ 你還喜歡我做的事嗎？ ” Will 走到了床邊 . 並為 Hannibal 鬆開口塞 .

“ 甚麼事？那麼多的蠟燭，你打算做燭光祟拜嗎？ ” Hannibal  反問著 Will ，看看他能不能擔當起接下來的角色 .

Will  看來開始有點生氣 . 他把 Hannibal 重新戴上口塞，並為他戴上眼罩 .

Hannibal  開始欣賞 Will 對角色揣摩，雖然 Hannibal 原本打算是由他擔當這角色，但若改為 Will 的話，看起來也不錯 . Hannibal  開始期待著 Will 的表現 .

Will 把白色的低溫蠟燭拿高並滴在 Hannibal 的胸膛上， Hannibal 感受到每一下的痛苦 .  他對 Will 的滴蠟技巧有點出乎意料，因為他的技巧意外地好 .  無論是蠟燭的選擇、滴蠟的距離，甚至位置也掌握得合適，亦避免了 Hannibal 的皮膚遭到灼傷 .  這種完美的配合令 Hannibal 無法抑制住自己，他呼吸開始加速，下半身毫無保留地出賣了他 .

Will  也察覺了 Hannibal 的變化，他暫停了滴蠟 . 他含著 Hannibal 的性器官，把這個經常令他欲仙欲死的東西吞吐著 . 

這不是 Will 第一次為 Hannibal 進行口交，但蒙著眼睛卻是第一次 . 他想親眼看著 Will ，看他如何進行口交，想必這個畫面十分美麗 .  加上剛剛的滴蠟令 Hannibal 的感官的敏銳增加，雙倍的刺激令 Hannibal 欲罷不能 .

Will 口中的巨物不斷增大，變熱，最後一般液體灌進了 Will 的喉嚨 . “ 咳！咳！ ” Will 又被這些灼熱的精液嗆到 . Will 看著 Hannibal 由原本平靜冷淡面對一切，到現在呼吸氣喘，滿面發紅，全身發滾 .  這頗令 Will 感到自豪，令對方無法抗拒高潮的，可不是只有 Hannibal.

Will 脫下了 Hannibal 眼罩，鬆開口塞，以及解開綁住四肢的手扣 . “ 這一次我們已經嘗試過，所以我們以後無需 —“ Will  的話尚未說完便被 Hannibal 撲倒 .

Hannibal  的行動迅速把手扣扣回到 Will 的四肢 . “Will ，你的技巧很好，但可惜只射在你的口中，還未令我覺得滿足 .”

“Hannibal 放開我 .” Will 害怕了，若他是施虐者那還好，但若角色調轉， Hannibal 是施虐者的話， Will 害怕被 Hannibal 弄殘了身體 .

“ 首先，我們要選定一個安全詞，你有沒有任何想法？ ”

“ 我怎可能有？ ” Will  抗議地說 .

“My Queen.  就選定這個安全詞吧 .” Hannibal  說完之後便開始脫光 Will 的衣服，有了幾道疤痕的皮膚在微弱的燈光下挑釁著 Hannibal 的施虐神經 . 

Hannibal  把 Will 俯臥在床上，拿了 Will 剛剛使用的低溫蠟燭 . 一滴滴的熱溶蠟落在 Will 的背上，一塊塊的皮膚因溫度而變紅 .  聽著 Will 因滴蠟而不斷呻吟著，令 Hannibal 原本已經冷靜的性器官再次勃起 . 

Will 感受到從背上傳來的痛楚，苦澀得來又甜蜜 .  突然他感受到有東西插進他的後穴，雖然 Hannibal 的體能強悍，但 Will 每次都為 Hannibal 恢復能力而感到驚訝，明明剛剛他才發洩 .

Hannibal 一邊抽插著 Will ，一邊在他的背上滴蠟 .  一次過能滿足他的兩種欲望，這種機會絕對不多，他要好好地把握這次良機 . 

Hannibal 把 Will 由俯臥轉到仰臥，並把手中的蠟燭靠近了 Will 的性器官 .

Will 看出了 Hannibal 的意圖， “ 不可以， Hannibal ，這個絕對不能 .” Hannibal 對 Will 的說話沒有反應 .

Will 記起了安全詞 . “ 聽著， My—“ Queen  未能從 Will 的口中說出來，因為 Hannibal 掩蓋了 Will 的嘴巴，令他無發出聲 .

覆蓋著嘴巴的手也漸漸蓋住鼻子，令 Will 呼吸不順 . Will  希望移開了 Hannibal 的手，但可惜他無法發力揮開他的手 .

後穴被抽插著，嘴巴無法出聲，微微的窒息感和性器官承受著滴蠟而有來的痛苦 .  雖然以前與 Hannibal 的性愛算是激烈，但這次虐戀性愛帶給了 Will 從未感受過的刺激 .

Will 最後被 Hannibal 在床上支配了，他在性高潮下昏了過去 . 

Hannibal 也再次發洩完畢，他攤壓在 Will 的身上 . “Will, 你尤如在平安夜降臨的天使，十分美麗 .” Hannibal 對著已經昏了的 Will 的耳邊喃喃自語 . 

Hannibal 到死前絕不會忘記這場景，絕對要把這一刻畫在記憶宮殿裏 .


	3. 寵物店主人能在聖誕節答應我的同居請求嗎？ Can the pet shop owner agrees to my cohabitation request on Christmas?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal 打算向Will請求同居,但Hannibal突然知道Will沒有為他準備聖誕禮物,他很生氣並決定好好懲罰Will.

Will 終於醒來 , 但他寧願一輩子也不想醒來 . 因為他發現自己關在一個小木箱裏 ,  赤裸被綁著 ,  四肢動彈不得 . 最令人感到羞恥無奈的是 ,  他發現自己的性器官被一條紅色絲帶綁住 ,  更加了一個蝴蝶結 .  這令 Will 深知這件事的主腦是誰 .

“Hannibal, 你在哪裏？你打算把我怎麼樣 ?” Will  不斷在木箱裏搖晃著身體 , 期望能夠破壞這個箱子 .

Will  這時聽到頭上有聲音 . “Hello, Will.”

“Hannibal,  你在搞什麼鬼東西？ ” 

“ 聖誕節晚餐 , 只有你和我 .”Hannibal 把 Will 從木箱抱出來 . 

“ 你還沒有解釋你對我做的事 .”

“Abigail 跟我說你沒有為我準備聖誕禮物 , 所以我擅自幫你準備送給我的禮物 .”

“ 我可是有準備 .”

“ 那是甚麼？ ” Hannibal 反問 .

“ 那是⋯⋯ ” Will 喃喃模糊說不出口 .

“ 說謊的孩子可是會受到懲罰 .”

“ 我真的沒有說謊 .”

“ 唉 , 待會才懲罰你 .” Hannibal  把綁著 Will 的絲帶解開 , 除了綁住 Will 下身的絲帶 .

Will 終於可以活動了身體 ,  他立即解開綁住下身的絲帶 ,  但不知為何 , 這個結十分難解 .

“Hannibal, 你該不是打了死結吧？ ”

“ 當然不是 , 這只是一種特別的繩結 , 有方法可以解開 .”

“ 那快點幫我解開 .”

“ 先吃聖誕晚餐 ,  然後我再幫你解開 .”

“ 那你起碼給我衣服才對吧 .”

“ 不要那麼講究外表 , 這只是晚餐 .”Hannibal 說完後便從廚房拿出了一隻火雞 .

Will  在餐桌上找到了一條大餐巾 ,  便把它圍住自己的下身 , 並坐在餐椅上等待 Hannibal 的晚餐 .

Hannibal  割下火雞肉給 Will,  再淋上了紅色的蔓越橘醬汁 ,  馬鈴薯整成球狀放在盤子上 , 一份美味的聖誕火雞就這樣出現在 Will 的面前 , 他切了一小塊 .  濃郁的燒烤味充斥了口腔 ,  火雞經過長時間的燒烤依然鮮嫩多汁 , 一如既往的美味 .

“Will, 你待會想要怎樣的懲罰？ ”  餐桌的另一旁的 Hannibal 也品嘗著火雞 .

“ 我不想要懲罰 .”

“ 但你沒有為我預備禮物 .”

“ 其實我有預備你的聖誕禮物 , 但我不知道你會不會收下 .”

“Will, 我對你的禮物很期待 .”

“ 你知道 Abigail 明年下個學期會到英國當交流生嗎？ ”

“ 她有向我提過 .” Hannibal  也就在那時開始 , 打算讓 Will 把那個房子退租 , 搬進 Hannibal 的住宅開始同居的生活 .

“ 到時候會有一個房間空置 .”

“ 所以？ ”

“ 我是在問你是否願意搬過來和我一起住 .” Will  基本上是吼出來 , 請求別人與他同居的事基本上 Will 沒有做過 , 連 Abigail 那次也是她提出來 .

原本在 Hannibal 叉子上的火雞肉掉下來 ,Hannibal 被 Will 震驚了 .  一是 Will 的聲量 , 二是 Will 打算送給 Hannibal 的這份禮物 . Hannibal  有點不知所措 , 因為原來打算是由他提出同居的請求 , 他更加為此準備了不少籍口和台詞 .

“ 所以你願意搬過來和我同居嗎？ ” 

“Will, 很抱歉 , 這不太適合我 .”

“ 那就算吧 , 的確不太合適你 .  至於你的聖誕禮物 , 我會後補給你 .” Will  臉上有著失落的表情 , 這又難免 . 第一次的同居請求竟然被人拒絕了 , 而且是被那個打算和他長相廝守的男人拒絕 .

Will 喝了喝餐酒 ,  打算平服剛剛吼出來的情緒 ,  但好像沒有甚麼效果 , 反而 Will 的心裏覺得愈來愈難受 , 全身發熱 , 甚至下身起了反應 .

“Hannibal, 你是不是對我下了藥？ ”

“ 我再次抱歉 ,Will. 我原本以為你真的沒有為我準備禮物 , 所以我打算作了一點小懲罰 .”Hannibal 走到 Will 的身旁 .

“ 看來聖誕節不是我的幸運日 , 先是被你拒絕 , 然後再被你下藥 .”

Hannibal  抱起了 Will. “ 讓我補償你吧 .”

“ 你最好這樣做 .”

Hannibal  把 Will 放到床上 , 開始了他的補償 . 

Will  的後穴被 Hannibal  抽插著 , 因藥的效力下快感增加 , 被綁著的下身也脹大起來 . “Hannibal 把這個解開！ ” Will 覺得他的下身就快爆開 .

Hannibal 伸手解開絲帶 ,  就在同一瞬間 , Will 射了出來 .  釋放了壓力的器官 ,  隨即軟下來 , 終於痛楚離開了 .  但 Hannibal 的還未完結 ,  他加快了速度 , Will  能感受到 Hannibal 的巨物還繼續增大 . Will 知道他今夜定不好受 .

—————————————————————

躺在床上的 Will 已經筋疲力盡 , 後穴已經沒有被充滿著 .  那個令他筋疲力盡的男人也躺在床的另一則 .

“ 說起禮物 , 我還沒有收到你給我的聖誕禮物 , 難道你也沒有準備？ ” Will  推了推 Hannibal.

“ 不 , 我有準備 .”

“ 聖誕大餐和性愛不算是禮物 .”

Hannibal  哼了一聲 . “ 你知道我為何要拒絕你要我搬來和你同居的請求嗎？ ”

“ 你說過你不適合同居 .”

“ 我指的不適合不是指同居 , 而是你的住所 .”

Will 從床上坐起來盯住 Hannibal.

Hannibal  從床邊抽屜裏拿出了一份單張 , 是一份關於某棟房子的出售事項 .

“ 我已經買下了這個房子 , 很合適我們將來的同居生活 . 當 Abigail 去英國當交流生的時候 , 我希望我們能開始在這裏開始 .” 

Will發呆了,他可沒想到Hannibal居然……

Hannibal  拿起了 Will 的雙手 . “Will, 我是在問你是否願意搬過來和我一起住 .”

“ 我警告你 ,  一旦同居後你不可能再回到獨居的生活 ,  一輩子也不可能 !”

“ 這聽起來真不錯 .” Hannibal  也同樣希望著 . “ 看來我們要告訴 Abigail  她的房間將來會消息 .”

“ 遲點再告訴她吧 .” Will  把 Hannibal 撲倒在床上 , 享受著這個聖誕節的禮物 .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 新年出下一篇,應該吧.


	4. 寵物店主人能快樂地在新家中度過新年嗎？  Can pet shop owners get a happy new year in new home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 新年新屋新傢俬.

在 Baltimore  某路段的富人住宅區 , 有一棟大宅 . 這座大宅沒有多久前便被人買下 , 作了部份的裝潢及隱密的地下室改裝後 .

Will 在後園裏組裝著狗屋 ,  他拿了說明書看一看 ,  隨後又放下 .Winston 看著他的主人的一舉一動而覺得疑惑 , 最後牠咬走了說明書跑到一旁玩 .

“Winston!”Will 打算制止 Winston. “ 算吧 , 反正我也看不明白 .”  若果是英文的說明書 , 對 Will 來說當然毫無問題 ,  所以問題在於該本組裝書根本不是用英文來寫 ,  而是意大利文 . 這多得於 Will 的同居男友 Hannibal 不少 , Will  原本打算從寵物店裏拿一個木製狗屋 , 作為移居到 Hannibal 家的 Winston 新狗窩 .  但可惜的是 , Hannibal 說平價的狗屋與他的典雅大宅十分不合襯 ,  便自作主張從歐洲購入一間貴氣的寵物屋 .  然而組裝的工作交給了 Will,  面對毫無認識的意大利文說明書 ,Will 只能靠猜來決定每一個零件的位置 .

Will 繼續專心地組裝狗屋 , 幸好他的東西已經搬入屋中 , 而且整理完畢 , 否則他沒有時間處理 Winston 的新屋 .

“ 你快點處理好 Winston 的狗屋 , 一會兒我們要出門 .”Hannibal 從屋內走出到這花園 .

“ 我們要去哪裏？ ”

“ 傢俬店 , 我們還有傢俬未買 .”

“ 你在說甚麼？我們一搬進來這座大宅就已經附設了傢俬 , 不用再買吧 .”

“ 你認為這些品味惡劣的物品能稱之為傢俬嗎？ ”Hannibal 相當嚴肅地說 .

Will  看著屋內的傢俬 , 大部分都是他和 Abigail  認為的貴價傢俬 .“ 我不像你這麼富有 .”

“ 總之你還需要多久 ?”

“10 分鐘 .” Will  繼續組裝狗屋 .

“ 如果你需要幫手的話隨時叫我 .”

Will 憑藉自己個人的直覺和一點點與狗屋設計師進行的共情 , 終於把狗屋組裝完畢 .  之後他便找 Hannibal. 

Will 開始有點討厭這座大宅 ,  因為對他之前與 Abigail 住的公寓相比 ,  這真是大得過份 , 每一次找人也十分麻煩 . 這座大宅不計算地下室共有三層 ,  房間之多令 Will 懷念公寓簡單的日子 .Will 從地下室開始找 Hannibal,  沒有發現 ,  便逐層找他 , 最後在頂層相連著主臥室的空中花園找到他 . 

Hannibal 坐在太陽椅看上書 , 一邊閱讀一邊曬太陽十分寫意 . 

“Hanninal.”

“Oh,Will. 你組裝完狗屋了？ ”

“ 剛完成 .”

“ 很好 , 那我們出發 .”

—————————————————————

傢俬店店員是一名中年女性 , 她在這兩名男士踏入店舖時便開始招待他們 .  原以為在高級傢俬店工作是一份輕鬆的工作 , 畢竟不會有奧客平民來製造麻煩 .  但想不到面前這兩名男士比平民奧客更加麻煩 , 因為他們已經看了整整一個小時 , 而且對店內的各種傢俬評析各種缺點 , 彷彿就是來搗亂 .

“Will, 你覺得這個怎麼樣？ ”Hannibal 指著面前的衣櫃說 .

“ 我會生活在中古世紀 ,  對嗎？ ” Will 完美表示他對這個後復古衣櫃的不滿 .

“ 中古世紀的風格也不錯 .”

“ 你該不會要求我也生活得像中古世紀嗎？

Hannibal  沒有想到與 Will 一起購買傢俬是那麼困難 , 不 , 他應該是一早預料到 , 但他選擇了忽略 . 穿衣風格截然相反 , 工作領域互不相干 , 甚至生活方式也毫不相似 ,Hannibal 很難相信他是怎樣跟 Will 在一起 .

“ 我們還需要一些時間 ,  你不用招待我們 .” Hannibal  對女店員說 .

“ 明白 , 如果你們有需要再叫我吧 .”  女店員讓 Hannibal 和 Will 留在衣帽間的展覽室後 , 便回去進行其他工作 .

“ 要找一個符合我們風格的衣櫃真是比較難 .”

“ 不難 , 只要我們其中一方願意退讓 .” Will  提出了解決方法 .

Hannibal 當然知道這是最方便快捷的方法 , 但他和 Will 之間是誰願意退讓的那一方 .  當初 Hannibal 認識 Will 的時候 , 知道他是一個倔強 , 不會輕易遷就別人的捲毛猫鼬 .  在確認交往的那一刻開始 , Hannibal 就漸漸潛移默化 Will,  令他拋棄難看的法蘭絨和牛仔褲 , 換上現在的簡約西裝 . 但拋棄不等於改變 ,Hannibal 與 Will 對時尚風格還相差等遠 .

正當 Hannibal 打算表明退讓的時候 ,Will  快過他出口 . “ 所以我想你不需要太在意我對傢俬的看法 ,  時尚潮流也好 ,  設計風格也好 , 我對這些都不感冒 . 你憑你自己的想法買傢俬就可以了 .”

Hanmibal 被 Will 的決定感到有點驚奇 ,  他一直以為他才是這段關係中退讓的那一方 . 看樣子 , 似乎 Hannibal 想錯了 .

“ 當然了 , 除非你想我全權決定購買傢俬 .”

“Will, 這個可能性是零 .”

“ 那我們趕快去選購剩餘的傢俬 .”

“ 其實我一早就有看中的傢俬 .”

“ 看來你一早就決定好我們的家是怎麼樣 .”

“ 沒錯 .” Hannibal  對 Will 使用 ‘ 我們的家 ’ 一詞感到非常滿意 . “ 我們的家 .”

Hannibal 在櫃檯前向女店員下訂要買的傢俬 , 而 Will 則在一旁逛逛 .  他在戶外傢俬區域見到一張籐製巢形鞦韆椅 .  自從 Will 小學畢業後便沒有去遊樂場玩鞦韆 ,  這令他對這張鞦韆椅十分感興趣 , Will 決定坐上去試一試 .  鞦韆椅座位寬敞 ,  兩個人坐上去不成問題 . Will 輕輕地盪著鞦韆椅 , 他覺得這算頗好玩的 . 

Hannibal  留意到 Will 的動靜 . “ 那張鞦韆椅有現貨嗎？ ”  他對女店員說 .

“ 有現貨 , 但零件已經分拆開 , 如果需要組裝的話可選擇自行組裝 , 或者可以選擇日子進行送貨 , 到那時侯會有員工即日組裝 .” 女店員說 .

“ 最快的是甚麼時候？ ”

“3 日後 .”

Hannibal  思考了一會兒 . “ 我今日會拿鞦韆椅 , 其餘的傢俬就按原定的日子送貨 .” 

Hannibal  走到 Will 面前 ,“ 你喜歡這個鞦韆椅？ ”

“ 還好吧 .” Will 可真的不懂掩蓋他臉上興奮的表情 .

“ 我已經買下鞦韆椅 .”

Will  張大眼睛 . “ 這跟其他傢俬不合襯吧 .”

“ 所以這個鞦韆椅不會放在後園 , 而是放在頂層花園 .”

“ 你對我挺好 .” 

“ 來吧 , 回家 .” Hannibal 伸出了手 , 把 Will 從鞦韆椅上扶起身 .

—————————————————————

天已變黑 , Will  為了組裝這張鞦韆椅花費了好幾個小時 .  他把最後一顆的螺絲扭上 , 終於把這個鞦韆椅完成 .

Hannibal 拿了一枝香檳和兩隻玻璃杯來到空中花園 . 

“ 為甚麼修理、組裝這些任務都是由我負責？ ”Will 坐在鞦韆椅上後 , 向 Hannibal 抱怨起來 .

“ 只是你沒有叫我幫手 .” Hannibal  為 Will 倒了一杯香檳 . 

“ 我比較想要威士忌 .”

“ 我們明天去酒莊買 .” Hannibal  也拿著了他的香檳與 Will 共坐在鞦韆椅上 .

“ 就不能去便利商店買？ ”

“ 便利商店不會賣高質素的威士忌 .”

“ 你真是個挑剔的人 .”

“ 事實上我為了你而購買這張鞦韆椅就證明我不挑剔 .”

Will 被 Hannibal 逗樂了 . 

“ 你買下這座大宅是因為這個星空？ ” Will  嘗一嘗香檳 . “ 與 Vegas 的星空很相似 .”

Hannibal  與 Will 一同觀察著星空 , 月光照耀著他們的臉龐 .“ 這是其中一個原因 .”

“ 另一個原因是甚麼？ ” 

這時新年的煙花在星空燃燒著 ,  為這晚的夜空增添了熱鬧的色彩 . “ 這就是另一個原因 .”

大宅與發射煙花的地點有點遠 , 但這確保了能觀看煙花時 , 又能擁有私隱 . Hannibal  撫摸著 Will 的捲髮 , 在他的耳邊喃咕了些甚麼 .  這令 Will 的臉變得有點紅 .

“ 你確定不會有人看到？ ” Will 反問著 .

“ 這座大宅是這個住宅區最高的大宅 , 不會有人看見 .” Hannibal  開始把他的手伸向 Will 的衣服裏 .

—————————————————————

太陽取代了月亮 , 在白天照耀著 Will, 他坐在空中花園的地板 , 看著 Winston 咬玩著籐製物件 .  該物件的原本位置是來自一件新買的傢俬 , 而 Will 更用數小時組裝 .

但因 Hannibal 的一個愚蠢主意 , 令這張新買的籐製巢形鞦韆椅遭受破壞 , 而且結果更令 Will 的腳裸扭傷 . Will 決定從這刻開始 , 只會在床上與 Hannibal 做愛 .

“ 我承認那一刻我是犯蠢 .”Hannibal 走到 Will 的旁邊坐下來 . “ 還痛嗎？ ”Hannibal 拿起 Will 的腳裸為他按摩舒緩痛楚 .

“ 那時我告訴你我聽到籐的破裂聲音 .” Will 再次向 Hannibal 抱怨著 .

“ 那一刻不可能停止 .”

“ 我知道 .”

“I'm sorry,Will.”

“I forgive you.” 


	5. 寵物店主人能接受在情人節於賭城結婚嗎？ Can pet shop owner say yes to marry in Vegas?

Dealer 已經很久沒有遇到這樣的情況,賭枱面前有一群客人,其中有兩個客人坐在一起組成一隊.在Dealer 每次發牌時,他們都以一種獵人的眼神看著Dealer,彷彿他是一頭待劏的豬隻. 這種感覺十分熟悉. 呀！Dealer 想起來,數個月前他曾遇過這種眼神,而屬於這種眼神的那兩個客人,現在再次出現並且坐在一起,看來他們十分親密. 但親密還親密,他倆的眼神真的令Dealer無法呼吸.

Dealer鬆開了他的領帶,試圖在幾乎窒息的環境當中,吸取僅餘的清新空氣.

啪！一聲的巨響,代表又一位賭客因輸清光而憤怒地拍枱走人. Dealer不禁詢問自己, 這已是第幾個賭客敗給了那一組客人,看著他們賭桌上的籌碼,答案是「很多的賭客」.

一個賭客走代表有另一個新的賭客來. Dealer重新派牌,看看這名新賭客可以支撐多久.

Dealer看著那組客人,尤如君王姿態的男人再次向旁邊的捲髮年輕人耳邊喃喃細語.那捲髮的年輕人也在對方耳邊回應著.至於他們在說什麼, Dealer聽不清楚,但他們的下一步再次嚇怕了全場的人. 只見他們把枱上的籌碼倒在枱面上,“全押.”除了捲髮年輕人外,其餘的賭客都凝望著作出這決定的男人.

而其他賭客雖然被嚇了, 但不約而同跟注,誓要把一直贏錢的那兩個男人打敗. 

Dealer開始組牌.

————————————————————

“算吧了, Abigail,你不可能再次中獎.” Will 對著正排隊的黑髮少女說.

“Will, 你上一次也這樣說,結果我也一樣中了.”Abigail拿著抽獎券說.

沒有錯, 這個位於Baltimore的某大型購物中心內, 再次舉辦那個無聊的抽獎活動,但獎品有調動,原本頭獎的賭城酒店套票由三日兩夜改成一日一夜.但Will反而慶幸這種改變, 畢竟原獎品單上的Baltimore精神病院體驗被刪去了,令Will不再擔心會抽到了甚麼奇怪的東西.

Abigail從抽獎處回來, 她垂頭喪氣的樣子,Will不用共情也知道發生甚麼事. 

“Will,我只抽到一包紙巾.”

“很好,可以用來擦掉你的眼淚.”

“Will,你很壞.” Abigail 扁了嘴.

“哈哈.”

Will 和Abigail離開了購物中心,向停車場出發. 這日是Abigail最後一日留在Baltimore, 之後她便會前往英國,為她的學業打拼.

Will和Abigail來到停車場後,便發現Hannibal在等候著他們. 原本在車子旁的行李已經消失,看來有人把它處理好.

“行李在哪裏？” Will 好奇行李的行蹤.

“已經放在車尾箱.” Hannibal 回答著.

“多謝你的幫忙, Dr.Lecter.” Abigail向他道謝.

“來吧,快上車.”Hannibal從駕駛座上車.

“我以為你還有病人預約,沒有時間送Abigail到機場.” Will 坐在副駕駛位.

“Dr.Lecter已經取消預約, Will難道你不知道嗎？” Abigail說.

“你們在甚麼時候變得那麼熟絡？” Will看了看Hannibal和Abigail,才後又說.“你們是否有東西隱瞞我？”

“Will,請讓我在你的面前保留一些神秘感.” Hannibal說道.

Will感到無奈,他對Hannibal一直沒人辦法.

在駕駛了一會兒後,終於到了機場. Will在Abigail臨走前決定要好好和她說話.

“英國的天氣很不穩定,記住外出時要帶傘.”

“我記得.”

“如果你吃不慣英國的食物通知我,我會寄點給你.”

“我知道.”

“遇到學習上的困難記住要向老師同學請教,不要悶在心裡.”

“我會的.”

“不要沉迷於酒吧,不要賭博,尤其是賽馬.”

“我不會.”

“還有不要隨便跟男人走, 男人通常都不是好人, 尤其是對你花言巧語那些,你千萬不要上當.”

“Will!”

“Will!”

兩把聲音同一時間把Will叫停了.

“Will,你放心吧.我已經成年,可以好好地保護自己.” Abigail希望Will不要過分擔心.

而Hannibal則希望Will不要過度保護. “Will,我相信Abigail能夠照顧好自己.”

Will嘆了一口“那麼你進入機場吧,Abigail.”

“嗯.”Abigail 拿著了行李準備進入機場.但之前她有事要做.

Abigail抱緊了Will,“再見, Will.”

“再見, Abigail.” Will 也把Abigail抱得很緊,就像一位母親捨不得女兒獨自外出生活.

Abigail 也抱了Hannibal. “再見, Dr.Lecter.”

“再見, Abigail.”Hannibal也抱緊了Abigail,就像一位父親為女兒要外出生活作出祝福.

“當你成功後,記得通知我.” Abigail 細聲地跟Hannibal說.

“當然.” Hannibal 回答道.

Abigail 離開了他們,踏入了機場.

Will一直看著Abigail的身影,即使她已經從他們的視線範圍內消失.

“我們回去吧, Will.” 

“好.” Will接受了Hannibal的提議.

—————————————————————

回到購物中心後,Hannibal 拉著Will來到抽獎處,並拿出了一張抽獎卷.

“我很難相信你會作這些事情.” 

“請願諒我,畢竟我是一名普通人.” Hannibal 為他的行為作出不靠譜的解釋.

Will站在一旁等待Hannibal 抽獎,同一時間他決定把腦袋放空.

Ding Ding Ding 的聲音再次響徹全層,抽獎處職員拿著手鈴搖起來.

Will好奇這次是誰中了頭獎,他向抽獎處一看,他看見Hannibal拿著了兩張票券.

————————————————————

“來吧, Will.我們應該點些烈酒.” 

“Hannibal,你的賭術真是愈來愈厲害.”Will接過了Hannibal遞過來的伏特加馬天尼. 

“這多得你的共情能力.”

“Wow.這酒後勁很強.” Will 飲下馬天尼. “你是怎樣知道這種調酒？”

“這多得某具冰冷的屍體.”

“那是出自你的手筆？”

“對.”

“Good.” Will覺得自己問來有點多餘,從認識Hannibal後便知道他是一個怎樣的人,亦是因此才會跟他在一起.

“要再來一杯嗎？”Hannibal再遞了多一杯給Will.

“好.”

如是者數杯烈酒下肚,即使Will有多常喝威士忌,也敵不過這般多的酒精. 迷迷糊糊的Will沒有辦法站到直線, 他只能依靠著Hannibal才能行走. 

“Yes~Yes~” Will 隱約聽到Hannibal在問他一些事情,但腦袋無法運作,令他不知道Hannibal在問甚麼. 只知道回答完Hannibal 後,便被他帶往不知甚麼地方.

現在Will只想睡在床上.

————————————————————

陽光從窗門折射到Will的臉上,身後沉重的物體壓在身驅,使Will從睡夢中醒過來.

Will撥開Hannibal的四肢,然而某樣閃閃發光的東西吸引了他的注意,一隻金色指環套在他的手指上.

Will立即把它脫下來,但磨擦力的強度遠遠大於Will的力度.

“這個脫不了.” Hannibal 捉住了Will的手指,以阻止Will的行動.

“這是你搞出來的？”

“不,是我們.” Hannibal 反駁道. “你忘記了昨晚發生了甚麼？”

Will搖搖頭.

“Will,我們昨晚已經結了婚.”

“HaHa,怎可能？”

Will看著Hannibal的眼睛, 共情能力告訴著他,Hannibal 所說的是真.

“但我完全沒有印象.”

“我有拍下當時的情況.”Hannibal 拿出了手機,讓Will 觀看著影片.

影片內的環境一看便知道是賭城, Will 有看見自己和Hannibal 的身影在影片內. 

————————————————————

影片一：

“Will,你願意嫁給我嗎？” Hannibal 拿出了戒指.

“Yes~Yes~” Will 神智不清的模樣與Hannibal 清醒的狀態形成強烈的對比.

Hannibal為Will套上了戒指. 

————————————————————

影片二：

一名牧師站在Hannibal與Will面前. “Hannibal Lecter 你是否願意承認接納Will Graham 作你合法伴侶？” 

“我願意.” Hannibal 宣了他的誓言.

“Will Graham你是否願意承認接納Hannibal Lecter 作你合法伴侶？” 牧師再問Will.

Will沒有回答.

“Will,輪到你了.你要好好地答覆.” Hannibal 扶住就快跌倒的Will說.

“Whatever.” Will 的答案好明顯得不到認可.

“Will,認真點.”

““Yes~Yes~”

“你們在眾人的見證下立了盟約,我宣布你們有合法婚姻.” 牧師的宣布並不清晰,皆因Will 的醉後行為嚴重打擾了程序.

————————————————————

當Will看完Hannibal給他的影片後, Will 十分震驚, 在迷糊不清的狀態下,就與Hannnibal結婚.

“我對這完全沒有印象.”

“Will,這是真的發生過.”

“你在我不清醒的情況下騙了婚.”

“如果你清醒的話,你是否會拒絕我的求婚？”

“這當然！”

Will 的答覆無疑傷了Hannibal 的心.

“我明白了,我會作出補救的方法.” Hannibal 從床上起身,並穿上了衣服. “Will, 我要外出一會兒.” Hannibal 離開了房間.

獨自在床上的Will立即進行擺脫戒指的行動, 梘液、布料、水,任何可以脫下戒指的東西被Will拿出來.

在酒店大堂的Hannibal成功借了一部電腦,在網上下載了一份離婚申請書,並請酒店列印下來.

這就是Hannibal的補救措施,他萬萬想不到Will是如此抗拒與他結婚,原本打算給Abigail一個好消息,看來現在只有壞消息.

Hannibal 拿著離婚申請書回到酒店房間,看見Will努力不懈地正脫下戒指.

“那是甚麼?” Will 留意到Hannibal 拿著一份文件.

“我的補救措施,我已經簽名了.” Hannibal 把離婚申請書放到Will面前.

Will 擦乾了雙手,隨後拿了枝筆在在文件上簽署. “Done.” Will 遞回給Hannibal.

~~~~  
  


Hannibal 檢查簽署欄時,發現Will沒有簽名而是寫上‘I won't divorce you. Idiot!’

“Will.” Hannibal 原本傷心的臉被換上了笑容. “But why? 你說過想拒絕我的求婚.”

“因為我不想在賭城裏接你求婚和結婚, 還有我不喜歡這隻戒指,Winston 看見金色物品便會咬住不放.另外還有最重要的原因,我不想和你結婚時,毫無記憶.”

“看來我的計劃對於你來說是不完美.”

“這當然.”

“來吧,讓我把你的戒指脫下來.” Hannibal 示意讓Will遞手.

“不.” Will 收回了手. “你買了另一顆戒指後,才幫我脫下.”

“我很愛你, Will.” 

Will 沒有回答,而是走到Hannibal 身旁在他的耳邊細聲說話.

這番說話令Hannibal 終於撥開心中霧霾.

————————————————————

Hannibal 打開他的平板電腦,向遠在一方的女孩進行視像通話.

“Hello,Dr.Lecter,你的求婚計劃進行得如何？”

“不太順利,但他總算答應了.” Hannibal與Will已從賭城回到Baltimore 的大宅中.

“這還不懶.”Abigail 希望Hannibal 和Will 能夠結婚.

Hannibal 與Abigail通話完畢後, 便來到空中花園, 尋找Will.

Hannibal 看見Will坐在太陽椅上發呆, 當他走近時才知道Will並不是發呆, 而是靜心地欣賞那顆金色的戒指,滿滿幸福的表情佈滿臉孔.

“Wil,我會為你補辦婚禮.I promise.”

“我很期待.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我諗二人結婚係作為收尾最好的結局,寵物店主人呢個系列應該唔會再有.  
> 多謝各位.


End file.
